


Hard Times

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Henry Needs A Hug, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Really Small Panic attacks, bill is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: Rock War ending I thought of....Don't judge me XD





	Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

> And this is probably gonna be the only work I do for this ship! So sorry! I'm more of a Pennywise/Bill ;-)....LEAVE ME IN THE CORNER

"ROCK WARS!!!" That's was really set it all of, along with Ben screaming like a bear at Henry and the others, the scream plus rock thrown was the actual thing that surprised everyone.

 

Bill seen Henry didn't throw any rocks at him, his other Goons did, Minus Patrick... Bill dodges a rock that was coming for his head, how does anyone take a rock to the head and not at least scream? Falling to the ground, Everyone would, not screaming? Bill would definitely scream.

 

Bev gets called a Bitch Belch and  he gets a rock to the face. This would be funny as hell if it didn't hurt. Soon the rocks stopped, Henry's gang ran off and left Henry alone. 

 

Bill felt sorry for the Jerk. Stan and Ben helped Mike, Beverly leaves with Eddie glancing back at Bill. "GO BLOW YOUR DAD YOU MULLET WEARING ASSHOLE!" Richie flips off Henry and runs off.

 

Bill looks at the fallen Bully. Henry's head was in the rocks and blood slowly dripped down his head. Bill waits until his friends were over the small hill. 

 

He walks over to Henry and tries not to get his shoes all wet from the water. Henry digs his fist deeper into the ground. His other hand shakes and he hears foot steps.

 

Bill was right behind Henry, this was like poking a sleeping bear and Bill didn't want to poke it anymore but he was going to anyways! "H-Henry?" Bill says quietly.

 

Henry glanced at Bill, the boy stood above him. "Fuck off..." Henry replies. Bill kneels down and reaches out, he touches Henry's cheek and the bully flinches away.

 

Henry growls after that and yells, "I Said Fuck Off!" He glares at Bill, only to be ignored. Bill uses his other hand to lift Henry's head up to show where he was hit.

 

"Y-y-you're bleeding." Henry leans into Bill's warm hands and wishes that they were both on his cheeks and in his hair. One of Bill's hands dig into his pocket and pulls out some gauze bandages and a few cotton balls fall out. 

 

"I s-still have them." Henry tilts his head and accidently puts his face into Bill's hand even more than before. He curses himself out mentally and tries to move away but Bill smiles a little and moves his hand up Henry's face.

 

Henry feels Bill's hands go around his face and he shudders, he's never felt hands actually touch him and not punch him. Bill brings up some Gauzes and lightly dabs Henry's head.

 

"Y-you aren't supposed to try and help the one who hurts you." Henry should know, he's tried to help his father awhile ago... Bill smirks, "Well leave the s-stuttering to me and I probably w-will still help."

 

Henry couldn't hear him, he flinched again when he thinks of his fathers fist slamming into his jaw, his head slams into the ground and his mouth is filled with blood as his father kicks his stomach and chest.

 

Bill notices Henry Zoned out and continues patting his bleeding forehead until no more blood Is running down. Only when Bill stops is when Henry closes his eyes and puts his hands over his head.

 

The shorter teen blinks and speaks, "H-Henry? Are y-you okay?" Henry's shoulders shake and his breathing quickens. 

 

Bill sees Henrg try to bring his knees up to his chest but he only gets them halfway since the rocks. "Henry?" Bill touches his head and jumps when Henry's face is in his lap. 

 

Bill sighs, expecting to be slapped instead. His pants were getting stained with Henry's tears at fell but it was fine. Bill runs his hand through Henry's hair and around his back. 

 

Henry calms down with each minute that passes, he doesn't get up and just rolls over to look up at Bill. "If you say anything about this..." Henry threatens.

 

"I-I'm dead? G-got it." Henry scoffs and gets up, he dust himself off and turns. "See you around Billy," Without even looking at Bill, he begins to walk away. 

 

Bill looks down at the bloody gauzes, he'll throw those away before he- "And Bill?" Henry suddenly says, Bill looks up. "Y-yeah?"

 

"Thanks." That simple word made Bill's smile return, "Your welcome." Henry runs off with his face red. Bill gets up and hears his name being called. 


End file.
